Olympian War - Christmas Special Part 1
It was a bitterly cold Christmas Eve night, and a young man was walking through the streets of Bakugan City, his Bakugan following along slowly behind him, talking excitedly and bouncing around in the air. “My first Christmas, we had nothing like this where I came from” muttered one of the Bakugan, whose particular open ball form had some resemblance to a bird. Another flung himself off of the boys shoulder. “Of course you didn’t Eos, you lived with savages in the forest.” “Plitheon! How could you? Savages! My friends weren’t savages!” exclaimed Eos. The other Bakugan went to argue again but was cut short by the young man in the lead. “Be quiet, we’re almost there.” With that he silenced them, though it looked as if Eos continued to glare at Plitheon, but it was impossible to tell with the expressionless face of her ball form. They travelled on for about ten minutes before the ground slopped downwards and reveled the bank of the large river the flowed through part of the city, nothing out the ordinary. The only exception being that the whole surface of the river was frozen. Confident that it could support him the young man stepped out onto the frozen surface. He continued out a couple of meters and glanced downward, almost instantly he saw a large blur under the ice, visible even in the darkness. Aquos Bakugan were clearly swimming underneath. All of his Bakugan were already out on the ice, except for one, who remained faithful and stayed on his shoulder. In a matter of seconds they began to argue and the boy turned towards the ice. Then something struck him as odd. Why was it so quite? There was absolutely no sound apart from the bickering of the Bakugan behind him. As if reading his mind the Bakugan on his shoulder spoke. “It’s very quite Kodo.” The boy didn’t answer, in fact his thoughts went elsewhere, to the subject of his name. Kodo was not his name, but a shortened version of Kodokor a type of Bakugan he earned a reputation for brawling with, no one ever called him by his real name, in fact, he was sure that next to none even knew his real name. It didn’t bother him though, he usually preferred being called Kodo, but found no sense in the name. His thoughts were cut short as a purple light shone for the centre of the river. “What’s that?” asked Cyborg Avior who had pulled away from the other Bakugan and obviously noticed the light first. “Likely some Bakugan fooling around under the ice” answered Omega Robotallion, the Bakugan who had been standing on Kodo’s shoulder. Almost in response the surface ice in the centre of the river cracked and a large, dark shape rose from the water, clearly a Darkus Bakugan. Its appearance took everyone by surprise and Kodo himself stumbled backwards, landing awkwardly on the ice. It cracked. He was plunged into a swirling mass of pitch black, bitterly cold water. As he attempted to resurface a large chunk of ice hit him on the back of the head and he flailed wildly, accidently swallowing some of the freezing water, chilling his throat and lungs. "''I’m drowning!"'' He though in horror. Just as Kodo thought all hope was lost something large pushed him above the water, where he gasped for air. Omega Robotallion had assumed his Bakugan form and rescued him.' “T-Thank you.” Kodo stuttered awkwardly, being chilled to the bone. His attention was soon drawn to Eos, who had also taken to her Bakugan form. “What ''are you doing!” she snarled, her anger being directed at the Bakugan who had risen from the water and caused all of the commotion. The dark figure floated forward, and Kodo was finally able to make out its appearance, even in the gloom. It was large and covered in black amour, bearing a certain resemblance to a Golem, Fiend and Knight merged togother. It had large demonic wings, and ominous, glowing orange eyes. It spoke, with a voice practically dripping with malice. “Stand aside lowlife Bakugan, I will be merciful and take your energy last.” Eos looked slightly confused but he didn’t hear her reply. Kodo realized with a jolt that a figure stood on the Bakugan’s shoulder. A figure he recognized from brawling tournaments. Jack! But what was he doing with a Bakugan that seemed so evil? The last time Kodo had seem him he had been using a Pyrus Phantom Dharak as his Guardian Bakugan. He also seemed to have changed slightly in appearance, he looked much paler, and his eyes glowed orange in the very same manner as the strange Darkus Bakugan. Kodo was now well aware of what Eos was saying, asking simple questions that were tainted with anger, her still being a high pitched snarl. It turned out that the Bakugan’s name was Noctemore. “Be quite you annoying worm.” Noctemore said at last. “If you are eager to know things. Than I shall answer your questions. Firstly, I am Noctemore, as I have already made clear. I will make things clearer. I do not come in peace and despise humans. I also despise Bakugan who get in my way.” He added with a contemptuous glance at Eos. “I was imprisoned on this wretched planets for crimes on Gundalia, an equally loathsome planet that inhabits equally ''weak minded creatures." Acerbus, Avior, and Ziperator had faces contorted with rage, Gundalia was their homeworld, and they greatly respected it. Noctemore continued, clearly satisfied with their reaction. “Ah … but Bakugan City tops it off … Bakugan living willingly with humans and helping them … I will be happy to see it burn, especially when the humans are in such high spirits for ''Christmas! Ruining it shall be enjoyable.” Cyborg Avior was clearly shocked. “You want to ruin Christmas!?” For the first time Jack spoke. “And ruin it we shall.” Category:Kodo Category:Bakugan: Olympian War Category:Holiday Event Entry